Sur scène
by SweetiePumkin
Summary: Il est son professeur, elle est aussi stipteaseuse. Les choses vont se réchauffer lors d'une danse privée. PWP, lemon


**Edward**

J'étais au premier rang, sur un de ces fauteuil confortable en cuir. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Les premières danseuses s'étaient succédées, et je n'allais pas mentir en disant que je ne les avais pas vu, mais elle était différente.

Une musique douce résonna dans les hauts parleurs, une jambe parfaite se glissa de derrière le rideau en velours carmin. Bella s'avança sur scène, avec sa démarche féline, purement sexuelle. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle ondulait des hanches, je pouvais imaginer ce que je ressentirai quand je serai en elle.

Elle se mouvait avec grâce, froideur presque, alors que son ensemble en dentelle criait la débauche. Elle était comme un volcan, son regard de braise allumait la foule. Son numéro ne sembla durer que quelques secondes, j'étais comme en transe. Je l'imaginais à genoux, ma queue au fond de la gorge, ou en train de me chevauchait, de me prendre tellement profondément qu'elle en pleurerait. Je n'en pouvais plus. Isabella Swan serait ma perte et je n'attendais que ça.

 **Bella**

Je me frotter le plus doucement possible sur la barre en métal au milieu de la scène. Mais les pulsations entre mes cuisses avaient besoin de plus. Dès que je l'avais vu, dans son costume gris, au premier rang, j'avais compris que jamais je n'avais été autant excitée de ma vie.

Ses yeux qui me captivaient d'ordinaire me pénétraient avec une telle puissance que je ne pensais y survivre. Je me forçais à ne pas le regarder pendant tout mon passage, encore moins alors que je dégrafais mon minuscule soutien-gorge.

J'écoutais à peine la musique, je n'entendais plus que mon sang battre dans mes veines, j'imaginais sa voix rauque, sexy, me susurrer ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Je pouvais aisément le peindre en train me donner des ordres, dans cette salle de classe où, avec autorité, il donnait des cours de psychologie qui me fascinaient.

Monsieur Cullen avait toujours eu une aura qui m'excitait, une sorte de charme inexplicable. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir au premier rang d'un club de striptease modeste comme l'Eclipse.

La mélodie faiblit et je finis mon passage par un frottement plus que nécessaire sur le métal froid de la barre de pole dance.

 **Edward**

Elle était magnifique, sauvage. J'allais aller en enfer de fantasmer à ce point sur une de mes étudiantes. Alors que son cul splendide disparaissait dans les coulisses, je me levais vers le bar.

-Jasper, je veux une danse privée avec elle.

Jasper et moi étions proches, jamais il ne me refuserait une danse de sa plus belle fille.

-La petite brune ? Je hochai la tête. Il me fit un sourire sournois, avant de me faire un signe en direction des pièces privées.

-Je te l'amène. Il se passa la main dans ses belles boucles blondes avec un sourire entendu.

Je m'installai tranquillement sur le canapé de velours de la section réservée de l'Eclipse. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits quand Isabella entra dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Cullen. Je pourrais tuer pour le regard qu'elle me lançait. Froid et dominateur. Comme si je n'étais pas à ma place dans son monde. Je n'avais jamais bandé aussi fort de ma vie.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Quelle joyeuse coïncidence de vous croiser dans un tel endroit.

Ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais entendu mon étudiante préférée en parler avec Rosalie Hale au détour d'un couloir. J'étais venu à la première occasion. Voir le corps d'Isabella, pouvoir attiser encore plus mes fantasmes, je n'allais pas manquer une telle opportunité. Et son corps parfait, couvert de la même dentelle que sur scène, valait plus que le coup.

 **Bella**

 **-** Monsieur Cullen, vous m'avez demandé pour une danse privée, je n'appelle pas ça une coïncidence.

Je me tenais à un mètre tout au plus de lui, la poitrine tendue comme jamais auparavant, mes tétons prêts à surgir de mon balconnet.

Il se saisit de la télécommande contrôlant la musique et enclencha un rythme lascif. Son regard ne me quitta pas lorsqu'il me demanda de danser.

J'ondulai doucement des hanches, les yeux fermés. J'entendais sa respiration lourde, saccadée. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant des mains sur moi.

-Plus près, grogna-t-il. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je lus dans les siens un désir primaire qui acheva mes défenses.

Je dansais au plus près, entre ses cuisses puissantes. Je me léchai les lèvres à la vue de son impressionnante érection. Je le voulais en moi, à tout prix. J'irai en enfer pour vouloir autant un homme de quinze ans mon ainé, mon professeur qui plus est.

Il posa ses immenses mains sur ma taille, et commença à parcourir mes flancs. Je gémis alors qu'il atteignait mes fesses, qu'il empoigna avec force.

-Tu aimes m'allumer hein. Je souris. J'adorais cela en effet.

-Et vous aimez ça encore plus que moi visiblement. J'appuyai mes propos par une caresse appuyée sur son sexe gonflé et prisonnier de son pantalon. Il avança les reins à la recherche de plus de contact.

-Encore, murmura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Demandez-moi gentiment, dis-je en le prenant plus fermement dans ma main.

Il siffla entre ses dents de plaisir. Je choisis ce moment précis pour me pencher, lécher sa base de son cou. Avant d'ajouter au creux de son oreille,

-Et j'envisagerais de vous obéir.

Je retirai alors ma main de son sexe. Il grogna. J'adorais ce son.

 **Edward**

Quand elle retira sa main de ma bite, je pus enfin me remettre à respirer et à penser normalement. Elle voulait jouer. Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Elle continuait de danser pour moi. Une de mes mains passa sur son ventre que je sentis se contracter sous l'excitation.

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoquer. Tu me supplieras de te laisser me sucer. Elle rit à mes mots. Ça n'allait pas durer.

Sans aucun avertissement, j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je refusais de bouger mes doigts, jouant simplement avec mon pouce autour de son clitoris. J'allais la rendre dingue et j'allais y prendre un vrai plaisir.

Elle essayait d'onduler des hanches mais je bloquais ses mouvements de mon autre main. Elle était frêle, cela ne posait aucun souci.

Mon pouce passa sur son clitoris une unique fois avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

-J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin que vous…

Elle était absolument trempée, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Les traits de son visage se tordait sous l'impatience, mais je refusais de bouger mes doigts en elle pour le moment, continuant ma lente torture.

-Toi et moi on va jouer à un jeu. Elle cligna doucement des yeux. Tu vas me raconter ton plus grand fantasme pendant que je te touche d'accord ?

Je lus le doute dans ses yeux.

-Si tu arrêtes de parler, j'arrête de te baiser.

 **Bella**

J'étais en pleine combustion. Il était en train de me tuer. Je hochai la tête. J'étais prête à tout pour qu'il bouge enfin ses doigts en moi.

-Mon plus grand fantasme. Il n'aillait pas être déçu.


End file.
